familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Luna de Jos, Cluj
| settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Teleki Castle, Luna de Jos1.jpg | imagesize = 250px | image_alt = | image_caption = Ruins of the Teleki Castle in Luna de Jos | image = | image_flag = | flag_size = | flag_alt = | flag_link = | image_seal = | seal_size = | seal_alt = | seal_link = | image_shield = | shield_size = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | image_blank_emblem = | blank_emblem_type = | blank_emblem_size = | blank_emblem_alt = | blank_emblem_link = | nickname = | motto = | anthem = | image_map = | mapsize = | map_alt = | map_caption = | image_map1 = | mapsize1 = | map_alt1 = | map_caption1 = | image_dot_map = | dot_mapsize = | dot_map_base_alt = | dot_map_alt = | dot_map_caption = | dot_x = | dot_y = | pushpin_map = Romania | pushpin_label_position = right | pushpin_label = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_mapsize = 250 | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_label1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_mapsize1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 46 |latm = 56 |lats = 21 |latNS = N | longd = 23 |longm = 44 |longs = 23 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_region = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_format = dms | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Romania | subdivision_type1 = County | subdivision_name1 = Cluj County | subdivision_type2 = Commune | subdivision_name2 = Dabâca | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1315 | extinct_title = | extinct_date = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 291 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 799 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 407266 | area_code_type = 40 64 | area_code = | geocode = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes =}} Luna de Jos ( , ) is a small village in Cluj County, Romania. It is part of the commune of Dăbâca Name of the village The village has been mentioned since the XIV-th century under the following names Lona (1315), Loona (1340), Lonay (1348), Lonya (1536), Kendi-Lona (1733), Kendilona (1750), Kendi (1760), Kendi-Lona (1854), Lona (1967)Pintilie, p. 28C. Suciu, Dicționar istoric al localităților din Transilvania, Editura Academiei RSR, București, 1967, vol. 1, p. 366. History Arheological research has shown that the area of the Luna de Jos village was inhabited for a long time. In the Doman area has discovered the marks of the prehistoric settlement; in another location, ceramics of the Hallstatt type have been identified. Other research have discovered a coin from the time of emperor Valentinianus III (425-455). Arheologists also mentiion tumuli, probably from the time of the great migrations. The present village was founded in 1315 by German colonists from the Salzburg area, after the big Mongol invasion. They named their village "Lohn" or "Lone", (the German name for pay) with reference to the fertile land and also to the tax exemption granted to the villagers. The main respinsibility of the villagers was to maintain a fireplace on top of the tallest hill in the vicinity and to set it on fire as a method of signalization in case of an attack of the Tartars. , 1769-73.]] In the Middle Ages, after the battle of Mohács, many Hungarians of the Debrecen area were forcedț to flee, and part of them settled in the Lone village. The village became a Hungarian village, being successively the property of the Hungarian noble families Thoroczkay, Kendi și Teleki de Szék family. The settlements in the area are however still known by German names. On the territory of the Luna de Jos village, part of the territory is known as "Poderei" (a modification of the German "Polder" land protected against floods, the name of the "Doman" area is a modification of the German "dumm" stupidp, for an area of soils with high clay content, unsuitable for agriculture. In 1596, prince [Batory gives the Lona estate to Michael the Brave. In 1601, after the battle of Gurăslău, Michael the Brave and his army stop to recover in before advancing towards Cluj and Turda. Population The population of the village has changed in the course of time as follows: Bibliography *Pintilie, Mariana, Pintilie, Dorin, Comuna Dăbâca: studiu monografic, Editura Eurodidact, Cluj-Napoca, 2001 ISBN 973-85092-4-6 * * Gallery Image:Church1 in Luna de Jos.jpg|Biserica Reformată-Calvină Image:Church2 in Luna de Jos.jpg|Biserica Ortodoxă Image:Teleki Castle, Luna de Jos4.jpg|Castelul Teleki - noul castel construit după demolarea celui vechi Notes External Links *Repertoriul așezărilor rurale din Dacia romană *[http://www.viitor.3x.ro/nr11/pag07.htm Luna de jos și cetatea lui Gelu, articol de Radu Octavian Maier] Category:Settlements in Cluj County Category:Luna de Jos, Cluj Category:Valid name- locality of Romania